Melchamas the Relinquished
Brief overview Melchamas the Relinquished is a Draenei male, and currently rules the Harbingers of The Naaru as one of three equal leaders in the Harbinger's Triumvirate. He also rules the House of The Fist within the Harbingers and commands their armies in battle against their enemies. He formerly served the Burning Legion under Archimonde after loyally following his lord's decision to learn demonology. Ultimatley Melchamas' heart lay with his people's interests and he defected to command a rogue faction of Eredar Warlocks known as The Flamewrath Divsion whom opposed both the Burning Legion and the Draenei, whom they saw as traitors. After his army was banished upon Draenor during the sundering of the planet, Melchamas was subdued by rift energies and taken aboard the Naaru dimensional ship with the Draenei where his ability to use magic was taken away from him by A'dal. Over a long period his soul was purified and he became known as Melchamas the Relinquished His title is The Fist of The Triumvirate. Early History A Brief Overview…. Melchamas Raa'lar was born unto the world of Argus tens of thousands of years ago, like the rest of his developing people, Melchamas developed a powerful ability to manipulate the energies of the Universe: magic. A courageous and dashing Eredar, deep blue of skin and platinum blonde of hair, during the early years of the Eredar civilization, Melchamas focused his attentions towards developing his people’s gift, but also to the defence of his people’s growing society. One of the early Eredar leaders, the great mage Archimonde watched Melchamas with anxious eyes, and offered to let Melchamas attend his selective lectures on magical ability. As time passed by, Melchamas cultivated his gift for magic to soaring heights, after Archimonde retracted his lecturing to focus more upon political issues with the growing Eredun nation, Melchamas returned to his duties as defence guard, but also, on the side, lecturing himself. Melchamas developed a numerous following of students, gifted not only with magical power, but a natural ability to lead, he developed his students in the ways of both magical and physical combat, to serve as guardians to the Eredar people and vanquishers of outside threats. One of his students, Saalane Y'sua commanded a great control over her magical gift, harassing chaotic energies easily. Melchamas greatly admired Saalane’s abilities, and her his. Over time the two fell in love and joined in union to develop the Argun Arcane Guard. Archimonde was pleased with his student’s progress, and awarded Melchamas an honour of Notable Insight into Magical Command and Communication. He promoted Melchamas to one of his aides, the Raa’lar could not have asked for more. Eventually, Melchamas and Saalane went on to have children, first a boy, Zasalathar, and a second son a few hundred years after: Zaelas. The couple went on to teach their children in their footsteps, Zaelas attuning to his mother, and Zasalathar his father. Eventually the peaceful world of Argus was interrupted by the Titan Sargeras. The Triumvirate met with the Demon Lord, whom proposed greater magical power in exchange for allegiance. Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden were greedy for further magical abilities, however the wise Velen saw through Sargeras’’ tricky veil and reclined the offer, leading his two comrades to rally against him for “treachery to the Eredar people’s interests”. Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden called all of their able magical practioners to aid the Order by aligning themselves with Sargeras also, in exchange for more powerful schools of magic. Many Eredar were convinced of the nobility of this act, given the great wonders had done for the Eredar people, further magic would benefit their people. Melchamas believed this also, out of duty to his people and loyalty to his liege, Archimonde, he travelled with the Arch-Mage to meet with the Legion, despite warnings of his wife. Melchamas and the other Eredar whom were honoured enough to be allowed access to the Triumvirate’s keep were tutored in Demonology. Velen had fled the keep and was hiding in exile, for Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden had already sent their most loyal Eredar assailants to capture him and his followers. Melchamas’ body quaked with power with every lesson he learned, each day he returned home from the keep, only to return the next day. At first, Saalane was not suspect, Melchamas seemed fine and the words he spoke were with renewed knowledge. Eventually she noticed he was behaving strangely, he utilized less of the Frost and Arcane magic he previously mastered, instead tapping into more aggressive Fire magic, and being able to shift the Shadows of the land at his command. Saalane pleaded with him to stop, but Melchamas rebuked her saying it was his duty, as head of the Argun Arcane Guard to be able to lead the magical tuition of other Eredar down the line. Strange occurrences grew ever more increased in the Eredar society. Strange hulking beings and four legged monsters were seen feeding off the magical structures the Eredar had built, drawing them of power. When Eredar citizens tried to stop these beasts, other Eredar whom studied at the Keep stopped them, subduing them with powerful magic if need be, even seriously injuring them. Eventually those Eredar suspect of treason within the Keep called a powerful divination spell to call Velen to aid them, and to rescue them. The Keep loyalists appeared to break the spell and killed the Eredar responsible. Enough was enough. Saalane could not believe her husband was in the same band of Eredar as these dark murderers, yet nothing was done because the leadership was reduced to Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden whom did nothing. Velen heard the call and with his followers, he rallied the surviving Eredar whom wanted to follow him outside the Eredar capitol. Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden detected Velen’s aura and commanded their loyalists to slay any Eredar whom were running towards Velen’s protection. Velen was distraught and tried to fight back with his own Mages and Priests but Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden now commanded several thousand Warlocks, whom were aided by demonic beasts which they were calling into existence. Velen retreated from the capitol, Saalane was distraught, her husband, whom she loved, was now a shadow of himself, she wanted to protect her sons and begged them to accompany her to Velen’s protection but Zasalathar refused and wanted to find his father, he ran into the burning ruins of the Eredar capitol. Saalane summoned all of her power to teleport Zaelas to safety, connecting him to Velen’s aura. The magic drained her of all strength, and she fell to the ground. When no more survivors ran from the razed city, the Eredar Warlocks scoured the land outside. Melchamas found his wife lying on the floor, overcome with both love and rage, he questioned her decision to turn of their children against him, to which she replied “ You have turned yourself against them.” In a scream of rage, Melchamas took his colossal sword, imbued with Fel energy, and sliced her head off. Zasalathar saw what his father did, and although frightened, decided to stay with his father out of fear and misguided loyalty. Realising what he had done, Melchamas told himself it was his father’s duty to find his lost son and bring him back, he scoured the countryside with the other Eredar and lay waste to any whom opposed his quest. Seeing the fleeing Eredar as traitors to the crown, he felt little upon reducing them to ashes. At this point Zaelas was safely escaping in one of the escape pods of a dimensional ship that Velen had stolen from the Keep. Melchamas eventually assumed his son to be dead within the slaughter, feeling nothing for his loss, only comfort in that he was no longer in the misguided hands of the traitors. He returned to the command of Archimonde as the Eredar prepared to their next move. Archimonde told of how Velen escaped the world of Argus, and how the Eredar would now join the Burning Legion in their purification of the tainted creation. Velen, he claimed, was an opponent to this order and thus a traitor, and would be dealt with by death, as well as any whom followed him! Melchamas pondered the idea Zaelas had fled with Velen, but cared little there-after, a greater task was a hand, the purification of the cosmos by the glorious Eredar! Melchamas the Unyielding and the Rise of The Flamewrath Melchamas, along with the rest of Archimonde and Kil’jaeden’s loyal fled the ruined world of Argus, leaving the Legion’s soldiers to do what they willed with the world. The Eredar travelled into the Twisting Nether to meet with their new allies face to face. The world here was one of sheer chaos, the sky was aflame, the lands torn and demonic beings poured from every orifice. Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden left the rest of their Eredar brethren briefly to consort with Sargeras, to be assumed the roles of his lieutenants as promised. The Eredar pondered their new situation somewhat, but by this time the demonic magic they had been wielding had clouded their judgement somewhat, making them affer to their leader’s judgement over their own. Melchamas, General of the Argun Arcane Guard rallied his soldiers and formally reshuffled the unit, Argus was dead, and now the Eredar had no world to guard, but still needed a defence against those whom would oppose the Eredar species interests. In secret to the knowledge of the other Demons in the Legion, and those Eredar not within the Argun Arcane Guard, Melchamas reformed the Guard as The Flamewrath Division. Using their new found magical talents and their already considerable knowledge of warfare, Melchamas made the division swear loyalty to the Eredar race, and to aggress those whom opposed them and their goals, even if it meant defection to the Legion. At this point, however, the Flamewrath still believed the Legion was to view them as equal allies, not assimilated beings, and that the Legion would help the Eredar to establish an even greater society, even at the cost of the lives of others. Upon the return of their leaders, Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden, the Eredar rallied together again as one huge group, the two Arch-Warlocks announced their positions as the lieutenants of the Legion, and the Eredar’s new place as the harbingers of a new creactionary age. The Eredar would be the talent needed to achieve this end, against any whom would oppose the Legion, and allow the Legion to succeed where before it had failed. Melchamas quietly brooded to himself, his loyalty to his liege was unswerving, yet he felt a slight pang that his liege did not have the interests of his people to heart, but something else. He would watch and wait, for Melchamas swore service to Archimonde as the champion of his people, not someone else. Time passed and the Eredar travelled from world to world with the Legion, conquering the native races and laying waste to their worlds. Each time, the world was left to burn, not one attempt was made to build a new order, society, anything. Melchamas kept this in mind, although the effects of the Nether, Demonology and travelling with the Legion were taking it’s toll upon him. He grew more ruthless, more cruel. Whereas before he had been more reserved about the slaughter, now he was upfront with the rest of the Eredar, burning beings and mutilating them. His once blue skin burnt away to a blackish colour and his blonde hair was now a ghostly white. Where a regal crown once sat upon his crest, many spiked, jagged horns sprouted, causing his hair to fall out as they pushed through his skull. Melchamas was already too corrupted by the magic he wielded to see how this kind of thing was happening to all of the Eredar, they were turning into demons. All the while in the slaughter, there were whispers of the Draenei, the exiled Eredar, how they were travelling still, in exile. Melchamas was even more enraged that his traitorous people had renamed their lineage! He vowed to seek these pathetic exiles and either align them with the Eredar and the Flamewrath, or kill them for defiance! Several thousands of years went by, Melchamas was nothing more than a shadow of the once good Eredar he was. He was consumed by rage and fury, yet, within his clouded vision, he still felt the Legion was deceiving the Eredar. Eventually he questioned his liege of the Legion’s intentions. Archimonde, now an Arch-Demon, told him of how laying waste to the world was the only answer, to rectify the wrong of the faulted creation. Melchamas was corrupted by the legion, but ultimately his heart belonged to his people. The corruption sent his anger over the edge, this power the Legion gave the Eredar, was merely a means to accomplish the end of everything! Melchamas was selfish for his people, as cruel as they were, he wanted to ensure his people survived to create a glorious lineage and ancestry! The greatest race the world would ever hear of! Melchamas questioned his alliance with the Legion, and by this point the Flamewrath was ever growing, more Eredar were being sworn into the secret society against the knowledge of the Legion and Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden. Melchamas assured them, when the time was right they would instead claim a world instead of razing it, then, using their superior knowledge of magic and now, Demonology, create a magical field to prevent summoning entry, to keep the Legion out. The world would be theirs, and theirs alone to rule, the inhabitants theirs to quell as they built a new Eredar society. Kil’Jaeden approached Sargeras and suggested the next world they quell to be a peaceful green world: Draenor. He used his powerful divinations to detect Velen had settled there, and convinced the Demon Lord that the Draenei were a grave threat to his order, having aligned themselves with powerful beings of Light. Sargeras agreed and the Legion travelled to the world of Draenor. Kil’Jaeden suggested subtlety to defeat his old adversary, and suggested that the Legion corrupt the natives, the Orcs, via the same method as the Eredar, and have them to attack the Draenei. Sargeras agreed to this plan and so Kil’Jaeden contacted the Orc shamans and sowed the seeds of corruption. Eventually the Orcs grew powerful enough to summon demonic agents, Melchamas had a plan, he contacted an Orc Warlock named Garesh to summon him as an agent of the Legion. The Orc agreed, and in seclusion, summoned Melchamas to the world of Draenor. Melchamas executed the Warlock and then began to summon the Flamewrath in himself, his powers being considerable, he was able to summon in enough Eredar Warlocks to have most of the Flamewrath summoned to his aid. Here Melchamas renounced the Legion’s command, and that of Archimonde too, considering him to be clouded to the needs of his people. The Flamewrath began to setup up a hold, already the land beneath their feet was burning away by their mere presence. The Orcs, meanwhile, were summoning in demonic allies and finally attacked their Draenei neighbours. The Draenei put up a noble fight, their powers now great, but the Orcs out-numbered them, with the addition of demonic allies. The battles raged, and then a puzzling addition entered. During the wars, another group of Eredar appeared. Velen thought the Draenei were doomed and made preparation to leave Draenor via dimensional ship provided by their new allies. These Eredar, however, attacked the Orcs and their demonic allies, as well as any Draenei they saw. “This planet belongs to the Eredar!” Melchamas roared as he cast bolts of flame upon the Legion’s Eredar Warlocks, whilst clashing steel with Orcish grunts. The Flamewrath were discovered as traitors by the Legion, and thus Kil’Jaeden took measures to ensure their defeat. He commanded all Warlocks to banish the Eredar, they, having become Demons, were able to be banished. One by one the Flamewrath vanished from the plane of reality, being sent to the Nether where they would later be killed by the Legion. Melchamas commanded what troops he had and ordered them to slay the Warlocks quickly, many Warlocks fell but still the Flamewrath dwindled. Kil’Jaeden had enough of these games, and he ordered Nehr’Zhul to open a portal in the middle of Draenor to tear the world apart and summon more demons. The portal was opened and the world was torn, demons entered by the zounds ready to lay waste to the world and the treacherous Flamewrath. The blast from the portal knocked Melchamas down and before he knew what was happening, he was shackled with beams of light, eventually he blacked out, as the world around him lay to burning waste. As he lay unconscious upon the grasses of Draenor, the Aldor, the Priests of the Draenei used their shackling spell and pulled Melchamas towards the Draenei whom were fleeing to the Exodar. The Naaru, A’Dal, had plans for Melchamas, which required him to be alive, despite the disgust of the Draenei whom witnessed the event. The Exodar fled into the portal created, and escaped the Legion once again. Those Flamewrath left behind were executed by the Legion, leaving only Melchamas. Even his own son, Zasalathar, had been slain in the same manner as banishment to exile. Melchamas The Relinquished Melchamas awoke in a room that appeared to be made of pure light, the glow burned and hurt his eyes. Around him, though blurry, he could make out the blue skin tone of the Eredar. Was he back on Argus? Were the last thousands of years of slaughter only a dream? When his vision cleared, he saw the looks upon the faces of the Eredar, and realised they were not Eredar, but Draenei. Their skin was radiant and glowed with life. Melchamas got to his feet, and went to grab his faithful polearm, but found it had been removed from his person. He went to begin to cast a spell but was struck down by a beam of light from above. He reeled in pain and looked up and saw only light. “Do not attempt to harm my people, Melchamas of the Eredar, for I spared your fallen life, and I shall regret that decision at any time, thus ending your life also.” The voice did not seem to take to the air, but filled Melchamas’ head, it hummed like a heavenly tune. “What are you?! Where am I!?” Melchamas roared. No one spoke for a while, the Draenei muttered to themselves before the voice again filled his mind. “I am A’Dal, one of the Naaru, protectors of the creation, guardians to the Draenei. You are aboard The Exodar, an escape pod from one of our dimensional ships along with the rest of your people and mine.” “My people?” Melchamas smirked. “I am not one of them, my skill in magic is far more…” “Silence.” A’Dal interrupted. “You are weak of mind, you fell to the lure of the seed of corruption as have so many races before the Legion, magic breeds the material of the heart, be it pure of evil, unfortunately too few are prepared to strive for the goodness within, taking an easier path.” “Who are you to say what is right?” Melchamas defied. “I do not say what is right, I say what is good.” A’Dal replied. “I spared you because despite your failings as a wise and creative being, you have a love for your people, and unknowingly, you adhere to the commandments of the Three Virtues of creation. The soul is a canvas, it can be filled with different forms of artwork, and yours is filled with dreadful artwork. Were it filled with gracious artwork, you would be your full potential, instead of the un-aspirant we witness.” “I am prepared to acknowledge your part in the crimes against your people, but I look further than this, I see into what will be and has been, further than you could ever see. Your heart detests the demons as much as you are one of them, your heart burns to unleash the chains they have upon your people. Being one of them, you have the potential to gift us with your knowledge of how to defeat them more adequately.” “Why should I help you? These people, they betrayed the rule of our leaders! They are traitors!” “All your life, Melchamas, you have aspired to be a champion of your people, to share in their glories, and their goals. To build for them, and their future, a firm place in the world. Now you are alone in that endeavour, you are a Demon, your people care nothing for each other, your goal lies in ruins, what purpose have you for yourself now?” Melchamas struggled with this reality, yet, the seed of corruption within him was great, and he simply became enraged. “I don’t need you! I have greater powers than all of you!” “You will aid us in this, be it with your will or not, and see it as redemption for you past crimes, upon partaking in this, you will again, walk among your people, then it is up to you to win their hearts.” With this, the Aldor walked forward and cast cleansing spells upon Melchamas. Melchamas felt pain, yet knew the magic pierced him not. “You fools! You cannot cleanse the shadow where it lives!” “He is right, your Holiness.” The Aldor High Priest said. “The Demon magic within him makes the seed of corruption regrow as soon as the space is cleaned.” Suddenly, A’Dal began to glow with almighty light, piercing the eyes of all in the room. Eventually the light transferred itself into Melchamas and struck him down. He felt as though he had been drained of his soul, it being ripped apart from his body. Every fibre of his being was being torn from within, as if his existence was being drawn from his mouth. After a few minutes, Melchamas was released from the light, and from his body floated a magical cloud of a foul looking essence, which transferred itself back into A’dal. Upon touching A’Dal, it circulated around the Naaru, before decolouring itself as pure light, which formed into an orb, which added itself to the symbolic structure of A’Dal. When Melchamas awoke, he felt weak, as though he was dying. His mind felt lighter though, free of much worry, but still, he was angry. What had they done to him? No one was in the room anymore, he was alone. “Excellent!” Melchamas whispered. “Now I can use my magic to get out of here…” Melchamas raised his hands and attempted a portal spell, but nothing came, there was no rush of magic, no presence of mind. His body was disconnected, there was no localized energy. He shrugged. “Perhaps it was the weariness of my rest? A simpler spell should work.” He tried to blast what looked like a door with a Shadowbolt, but nothing even lingered on his fingertips. Melchamas looked at his hands with disbelief. “Perhaps my demonology is weak here, but that is all.” he consoled. He tried to conduct a Fireball, but nothing. “What is happening? Is it this place?” he pondered. The ‘door’ opened and the High Priest of the Aldor entered. “How are you feeling?” He asked. “What did you do to me? What’s going on?” Melchamas quipped. “We could not beginning the cleansing process, as you reminded us, because of your demonic seed, how to remove it? Alone, it is too difficult, it simply re-established itself! So the great A’Dal came up with a solution, A’Dal relinquished you of all magic within your body, which removed the Demonology, it being of magical origins.” “You mean that thing took my ability to use magic away from me?” Melchamas was furious. “In a word, yes” The priest seemed unmoved by Melchamas’ plight. “Now you are fit to begin your alignment.” The priest said. “Without the seed obstructing us, we can remove the illness within you, although, I fear, some changes are irreversible.” He said, looking mostly as Melchamas’ horned crown. “The soul will be cleaned, but I’m afraid the body will remain as a testament to your earlier…indulgences. The body is a neutral ground, it is based on the soul it champions, it may champion a good soul, but it betrays that with the bodies’ appearance.” “What makes you think I’m going to be happy with this? What if I don’t want to be like you?” Melchamas grunted. “We thought as much, even though the magic is gone, it did it’s work, and you are only a shadow now, but we did not ask for your opinion.” The High Priest left the room, and slowly, but steadily, the room got brighter, and brighter, a humming filled Melchamas’ ears, it caused him to float onto a different level of conscious, drifting between dreaming and awakening. This continued for what seemed like hundred of years to Melchamas, and it probably was. Eventually Melchamas stopped trying to fight the urge to drift out, and just went with it, it made his mind feel at rest and his worries disappeared. Eventually he could remember less and less worries. One day, a voice spoke to him, as well as the sound. “Melchamas, what do you remember?” it said. “Remember of what? Who are you?” he asked. “We are the Naaru, do you remember your wife?” “I…” Within the Legion, Melchamas was actually forgotten of his Wife, his love for her, and now…he could remember? His mind was his own once more it seemed. “I do remember, and I remember Argus, and my sons.” he said “What happened to my wife and my sons?” “Befouled by the corruption of the Legion, you killed your wife, your son, Zasalathar was also killed by the Legion, your other son, Zaelas, is safe.” “I…I did?” Melchamas was distraught. I loved my wife, he thought. With all my heart I loved her. “Why would I do that? Do you lie?” “We do not lie, the corruption plays upon your darkest emotions, whilst making you relinquish your positive ones, you could not love her back then.” Melchamas was distraught, but he remembered what the voices had said. “Zaelas, my other son…he is safe? Is he here? Can I see him?” “You should not see him just yet, but correct, he is aboard this vessel, The Exodar.” “Why not? Surely he wishes to know his father is here?” “Your son knows not you are here, he assumes your death upon the splitting of Draenor, should he wish to believe your existence, do you think he would wish to see the one responsible for his mother’s death, and the death of many other Eredar and countless others?” Melchamas fell silent. He grew hot, and angry inside, what was this? “Why do you keep me here then? I am a demon! A beast! I killed several of those you protect, the Draenei! I am not one of them! Strike me down!” “It would be too forgiving to abandon your life, when we could make an example of it, and use you for something greater than just yourself, you would turn down this opportunity? You wished for greatness, am I correct?” Melchamas grumbled. Despite the anger he felt, this thing was right, whatever it was! “Fine, I’ll listen…” Melchamas said. “But don’t expect much…” These sessions carried on, Melchamas was unaware, as well as the Naaru contacting him, the lights that filled the room were auras of purification. His body, rid of the ability to use magic, was free of warlock magic, and thus auras could cleanse the poison it left behind. Over the course of many years, Melchamas never left the room, sustained by that which the Aldor priests brought him, and only being talked to by the Naaru, prominently, A’Dal. A’Dal helped Melchamas remember the years before the corruption, and made him remember the years within the corruption, but to look at them as form his current perspective, no longer a true demon, but a demon in remission. Melchamas felt the pangs of guilt and shame at what he had become, what he did, the great commander of the Argun Arcane Guard, butchering his own people… Over the years Melchamas came to loo forward to hearing from the Naaru, he noticed he was changing, and asked A’Dal why. “My mind is so clear, I’m feeling these feelings of guilt over actions which were not brave, or just, but wrong. Before I did not care, how is this?” A’Dal explained. “We have rid you of the seed of corruption, Melchamas, it has been abolished for some time now. It took many years, but it has been washed away. Though your body is a testament to it’s cruelty. We kept you here, eager to learn of your knowledge over your condition, to see if you are aware.” Melchamas looked at his body, though not as shrivelled and burnt, it was still black, and the horns, though smaller, still crowned his head. His eyes no longer burned amber, but a dull silver. “Will I ever return to normal?” “You will not” A’Dal answered. “Just as you will never be completely free of the trappings of your soul, no being is, and you will always remember the misdeeds you committed, and they will haunt you forever, and guide you to better things.” These sessions kept going on, and on, years passed, Melchamas listened, he learned of the universe, the truth of the legion, of other planets, and of the mission of the Naaru One day he asked a different question. “As fallen as I am, could I be instructed in the ways of The Light?” he asked. “Yes.” A’Dal answered. “I had hoped you would come to realise, the Light is not a birthright, it is a realization of Truth, and you have come to it as have many others. It is never too late for one to realise Truth in Life.” Melchamas smiled, he was far different now, he was eager to listen to the Naaru, these beings were wise, and he enjoyed the things they told him, of the daring of the Draenei, his exiled people. Of the armies they would guide to victory. “How can I serve The Light? I have no ability to use the Divine Magic of the Aldor and the Paladins! I cannot even conjure a small puff of flame! My body is unable! You removed me from the evils of magic’s corruption, for which I am now grateful, but how can I serve?” “I remember, young one, of your trials, in both deed, and misdeed. You were a soldier, a champion, a commander. Correct, you had knowledge of arcane, which led you to fall in grace, but did your military skills ever betray you?” Melchamas thought about this. “No, they did not. But a simple soldier for the glory of The Light? Is such an occupation worthy?” “Soldiers are soldiers, soldiers become heroes by their deeds and their inspirations, the guiding of blade requires more than an arm, it requires purpose, and cause. It requires these to raise the blade, and skill, and heart, to use it well. What of these do you have?” A’Dal asked. “I have no cause, my division is dead, and the Guard faded long ago…The light can be my cause?” “The Light permeates all things, it can be applied to any aspect of living, for it is Life itself. I will teach you of The Light’s message and you will have to, yourself, decide what causes you will follow, young warrior.” Over more years, A’Dal told Melchamas of the Light, of Justice, of the Three Virtues, and much more. Melchamas listened intently and filled his own mind with new found belief in The Light. Applying to it his own soul’s texture. “A’Dal, I am ready to tell you of my enlightenment.” He said. “Proceed” “The path of the Warrior is made through combat, but what defines him as a person? Those he protects and those he assails. The Light guides a blade to Justice, and against Injustice. The strongest armour is that of Faith, and the strongest shield of Courage. With these, my armour is invincible! The Three Virtues, these resemble that which a warrior is instructed! Respect, Tenacity, Compassion, these resemble the three divisions of combat, combat with Respect, for your opponent, and yourself, your weapons. Understanding your place in the world, and your opponents, and that, opponents as you are, you are both children of Life.” “Go on” “Tenacity, resembles the power to endure, to guard yourself against all blows and never falter! To stand ground, against death itself! And not quake! Compassion, to fight with the language of the heart, to throw yourself into the guard of those whom you love, and those whom would hurt your loved ones, to fight with the power of emotion!” “You are wise, young one” A’Dal said. “I am pleased with your progress, you have realized we are not shaped by that which we have done, but by that which we put ourselves to do, now.” The sessions continued and eventually, A’Dal came to Melchamas once more. “I have to return this to you, young one” A’Dal said. The part of A’Dal which Melchamas’ magic had become suddenly relased itself from A’Dal, and floated towards Melchamas, it surrounded him in light, then blasted into his back. He was not overwhelmed by this light, by received it easily. “But I have no need for it anymore, you have taught me everything I need to know, I do not need magic!” Melchamas said. “It is not the gift of magic, young one, but The Gift of The Naaru, may it bless you always.” Melchamas peered over his back and saw where the symbol had landed was a scalding mark that resembled A’Dal itself. “This will remind you of whom you fight for, young one, and remind you, of whom you owe your life to. I spared you from death, to resurface you onto a higher plane of existence. This symbol shows our bond, should you break it, you will fall into an even greater darkness, this time, with no hope.” Melchamas nodded “Thank you Holiness, I shall always honour your message, and The Light.” A’Dal then released Melchamas into the Exodar. “Seek Velen, he is waiting for you, Light’s grace, young one.” “Light’s Grace your Holiness.” Melchamas said. With this, A’Dal used a dimensional shift to teleport itself back to Draenor, where it would oversee the regeneration of the shattered world. He treaded his way to The chamber of Lights, guided by Velen’s aura of goodness. There he met with the great prophet, whom he expected to outcast him, or strike him down, but Velen smiled. “It is good to have you back, Melchamas, we missed your courage.” Melchamas spent the years until the crashing of the Exodar mostly among Velen and the Aldor Priesthood. Sworn protector of the Aldor Priesthood, the mark A’Dal gave Melchamas protects him from corruption. That, coupled with his inability to use magic ever again, means he is immune to further corruption by evil. He was sent by both Velen and O'ros to seek Mithaniel H'ardu and help him with the formation and running of the Harbingers Order. Melchamas' zeal impressed Mithaniel so much that he even attained an equal role of leadership within the Order, governing the armies of the Harbingers. Melchamas found Zaelas, whom did not forgive him for what he did during the early years of the Eredar. Melchamas was distraught by A’dal taught him that Compassion should not shield him from his true mission, which was now to protect and safeguard The Light. Previously, the whereabouts of Melchamas were shrouded in mystery, but it has been revealed that he was udnergoing a personal and private war upon the Blood Knights. After battling his way throguh numerous Blood Elven Paladins to attempt to release M'uru, the Naaru commanded Melchamas to cease the conflict and return to A'dal, as M'uru had other plans for the Blood Knights. Upon returning to A'dal, the Naaru once again segregated Melchamas as he once had before, this time not out of necessity, but out of reward. Melchamas the Hallowed A'dal gave Melchamas another glowing glyph from his body, and blessed it with his essence, after much time with the Naaru and witnessing the pwoerful Life energy in the Shard, A'dal told Melchamas he wished to allow him to use magic again, but as one of the Sha'tar's Paladins. Melchamas agreed to his patriarch's request and A'dal activated the glyph blessing Melchamas with Holy pwoers and turning his skin pure white, like A'dal's. Melchamas found himself able to utilize magic directly from the Light itself, and felt the pulses of Life within the cosmos all around him. Melchamas's physical body still bore the scars of his corruption but his skin vibrated with new Life, representing the Light's power to overwhelm evil and redeem. "It will take much learning to udnerstand the ways of the Paladin" A'dal said. "We are not warriors, we respect life, defend the Three Virtues, and battle for the glory of Life itself, I trust you are devout enoguh to undertake this mammoth journey of faith, as uch of what you knew from your previous lvies wil lnot help, but hinder your journey.." Melchamas agreed and began his training right away, from this point onwards he called himself Melchamas the Hallowed. Demeanor Melchamas is a very old Draenei, his purified soul resembles that which it once was when he used the name Melchamas Raa'lar. A noble and brave Draenei, he is vehemently devoted to The Light, believing the Light saved him from utter doom and despair. He constnatly seeks to redeem himself in the eyes of The Naaru, whom he believes are perfect beings. In the hope his life might be able to put something positive back into the world. other than his blind zeal, Melchamas is a brilliant tactician. He has thousands of years of knowledge of warfare and is expert at commanding and organizing militia. Despite his years and years of experience, he has little patience. His transformation into a divine warrior has left him with an idea that none should fall short of perfection in honour of The Light. Fearless on the field of war, Melchamas will only retreat from a fight should it seek to advance his greater tactic. He attacks all Warlocks, Mages and Blood Knights on sight. His inability to use magic leads him to be incredibley sceptical of all but Holy magic, believing magic to be inherently corrupt. Despite his seemingly gruff and cold, authoritarian views, any whom Melchamas regards as an ally are assured of his protection, and he keeps his friends well guarded with a ready and unyielding blade. Melchamas' alignment is Lawful Good. He always tries to promote the virtues of The Light, but believes only by following the Holy Laws of the Naaru and The Light can this be done truly effectively. Similar laws that promote good and just behavior he also views as satisfactory, although The Light and its laws are infinitley superior is his eyes. He works well with other Lawful Good, Neutral Good or Lawful Neutral beings. Although he does not oppose them, he has distaste for Chaotic Good and True neutral beings due to their vigilante nature or refusal of committment and responsibility respectively. He opposes all characters of Evil alignment, as well as opposing Chaotic Neutral beings. Religion Having been purified from corruption by The Light, religion is central to everything Melchamas does. He believes The Light saved him from certain doom and now dedicates his life to it. His belief in The Light became so furious that it became perhaps too extreme for most Draenei to comprehend. Excluding the Harbingers of course. Melchamas found council in faith from the Exarch Isredel T'alios the ruler of a faith movement known as the Naaru'Sha. The Naaru'Sha being comprised of Draenei of similar mindsets to Melchamas, he felt he had found his feet at last. The beliefs of this group being very extremist, perhaps even more so than the Harbingers themselves. none-the-less they are a recognised school of Draenei thoguht occupying The Light and do much good work, despite their ferocity towards non Light worshippers. The movement is actually blessed by the Naaru A'dal althoguh regarding some of the movement's more curious beleifs surrounding Naaru, much remains to be said. Melchamas is a fervant follower of this faith, and is appointed champion of the Naaru'Sha. He fights to defend their causes, goals and such before anything else, although the Harbingers, because of their fanatical zeal and similar thoguht, find themselves to have many Draenei whom follow this religion within their ranks. So the goals of the Naaru'Sha and Harbingers often coincide. Physical Appearence http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v600/MetDBlck/Melchay.jpg Melchamas is a Draenei in his advanced years. He has seen much, and undergone much more. His corruption by the Legion left his appearence scarred although his heart is pure. He stands approximatley 7 and a half feet tall and has black, almost burnt skin, which once gleamed a royal blue. His crest is sported by a singular large spiked horn, sided with two long curving horns by the side of his face. His head was once covered by a flat crest and flowing blonde hair, but now the only hair left on his head from the corruption is scraggy greyish-white facial hair down the sides of his face and a wisp beneath his lip. From his chin fall four tendrils, two of which are extremely large. His old face is gaunt but his eyes gleam with a dull silvery calm. His expression is usually one of authority or apathy. As often as possible he will be wearing heavy armour. He often wields a large two-handed sword as his preferred weapon of choice.